


Fear separates us from animals

by mightowl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Clamps - Freeform, Deutsch | German, Fear, Food, Gen, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightowl/pseuds/mightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Weißt du, an was du mich erinnerst?“, fragte Hannibal und beobachtete, wie Will Gefallen an seinem neuen Spielzeug entwickelte und ihm offenbar gar nicht zu zuhören schien. Aber er wusste das Will zuhörte. Er konnte vor nichts die Ohren, geschweige denn die Augen verschließen.<br/>„Nein, ich weiß es nicht.“ Er begann zu zittern, nicht weil er Angst vor dem hatte, wie Hannibal antworten könnte, sondern weil er Angst hatte was passieren würde, wenn er wieder mit seinen Gedanken alleine war. Es war, als würden die Schreie aus seinen Träumen wieder in seine Wachträume gleiten. Ein glatter Übergang. Jedes Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear separates us from animals

**Author's Note:**

> Just one short story. I don´t really like my German writing. It´s always a bit rugged and not the smooth way I want it to be, but enjoy anyway.  
> if you need more paragraphs in this don´t hesitate to tell me I´m bad at this^^

„Sie waren mir wirklich eine große Stütze, Doktor Lecter.“ Sein gedrungener Patient drehte sich noch einmal auf der Türschwelle um und griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Sie wissen ja gar nicht, wie schwer es für mich war jemanden zu finden, dem ich letztendlich Vertrauen schenken konnte. Vielen Dank.“ Die zweite mit Altersflecken bedeckte Hand schloss sich ebenfalls um Lecters und schüttelte sie gebrechlich. Hannibals Rechte lag bereits lose in den Händen des alten Mannes, als er ihn freundlich seines Büros verwies.  
„Mister Foster, ihre Frau wartet bereits.“ Er blickte kurz aus dem Fenster und suchte Augenkontakt zum Fahrer des Rolls Royce, der bereits seit einigen Minuten mit angelassenem Motor in seiner Auffahrt parkte. „Sie haben schließlich noch eine weite Reise bis nach London vor sich.“  
Endlich öffnete er seine Umklammerung und sein Gegenüber war froh, seine Hand wieder sein Eigen war. Er reichte Mr Foster seinen Gehstock und lächelte kurz angebunden.   
„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Reise und den nächsten Termin vereinbaren wir wieder telefonisch sobald Sie wieder im Lande sind.“   
Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte er und verschwand auf seinem Gehstock gestützt Richtung Haustür.  
Hannibal blickte noch einmal aus dem Fenster. Mr Foster stieg auf der rechten Fahrerseite ein. Warf den Stock auf den Beifahrersitz. Es gab keine Mrs Foster, es gab keine traumatischen Erlebnisse aus der Kriegszeit, es gab nichts, absolut nichts, dass der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber was bewegte einen Mann aus London dazu bis nach Amerika zu reisen und einen Psychiater aufzusuchen?   
Mr Foster hatte ein Spielchen mit ihm getrieben und er hatte es früh genug durchschaut. Als er nach einem Glas Wasser bat hatte der eben noch so alt wirkende Greis sich mühelos aus dem Stuhl erhoben und sich an Schubladen und Fächern seines Schreibtisches zu schaffen gemacht.  
Er hatte nur schmunzelnd in der Küchenzeile gestanden. Sich weitaus mehr Zeit gelassen das Wasser einzuschenken und sich an seiner Wut ergötzt, als der Schwindler bemerkt hatte, dass alle seine Patientenakten mehr als gut verschlossen waren.  
Wenn er das nächste Mal zu einem Termin kam würde er sicherlich einen Dietrich in seiner Tweedjacke verstecken. Er grinste spöttisch über so viel Irrsinn und wollte gerade wieder die Tür schließen.  
„Warte!“  
„Will?“, fragte er und schob die Tür wieder offen. Er war überrascht ihn nach längerer Zeit wieder zu sehen. Er schien in einer weitaus besseren Verfassung zu sein, als bei seinen früheren Besuchen.  
„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Jack dir mit seinen Fällen nicht schon wieder den Schlaf raubt?“  
Will schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er durch den Flur auf die geöffnete Tür zu steuerte.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, hat er mich seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr angerufen, das beunruhigt mich ein wenig.“ Eigentlich sah er immer beunruhigt aus mit seinen wirren Haaren und seinen endlos herumnestelnden Fingern.  
„Bitte, komm rein.“ Nachdem Will seinem Wunsch nachgekommen war zog er die Tür wieder ins Schloss. Will Graham bewegte sich bereits in seinem Büro, als wäre es sein eigenes Wohnzimmer und steuerte auf einen der Sessel zu.  
„Du kannst mir weismachen was du willst, aber ich erkenne, dass dich trotzdem etwas bedrückt.“, bemerkte er und lies sich dem anderen gegenüber nieder.  
„Die Geräusche sind weniger geworden“, sagte er, doch sein Blick glitt Richtung Zimmerdecke und wich galant den Blicken von Hannibal aus. Man brauchte nicht einmal zu halluzinieren, um zu erkennen, wie sich die weichen Kissen im Rücken seines Freundes plötzlich in harten Stein zu verwandeln schienen und er unbehaglich darauf hin und her rückte.  
Er antwortete nicht sondern begann mit einem Brieföffner zu spielen, der in seiner Reichweite auf einem Beistelltisch gelegen hatte. In der silbernen Klinge spiegelte sich sein gequältes Gesicht, als er mit der Schneide vorsichtig über seine Fingerkuppen rieb, bis sie schlussendlich anfingen zu brennen.  
„Weißt du, an was du mich erinnerst?“, fragte Hannibal und beobachtete, wie Will Gefallen an seinem neuen Spielzeug entwickelte und ihm offenbar gar nicht zu zuhören schien. Aber er wusste das Will zuhörte. Er konnte vor nichts die Ohren, geschweige denn die Augen verschließen.  
„Nein, ich weiß es nicht.“ Er begann zu zittern, nicht weil er Angst vor dem hatte, wie Hannibal antworten könnte, sondern weil er Angst hatte was passieren würde, wenn er wieder mit seinen Gedanken alleine war. Es war, als würden die Schreie aus seinen Träumen wieder in seine Wachträume gleiten. Ein glatter Übergang. Jedes Mal.  
„Eine Muschel.“, murmelte Hannibal, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt die andere mit der Handfläche nach oben zu ihm ausgestreckt. Will Verstand gar nicht, was er von ihm wollte.  
„Eine Muschel?“, fragte er verwirrt, um die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. Er hatte seine Füße bereits halb unter seine Körper gezogen und sah ihn nur flüchtig aus den Augenwinkeln an, bevor er weiter mit der Klinge spielte. Sie war ausgesprochen scharf für einen Brieföffner, wie er feststellte.  
„Muscheln werden von vielen Menschen als Teichreiniger eingesetzt. Sie nehmen Stoffe auf, die andere Organismen in Teichen nicht verwerten können und bewahren so das Leben der dort angesiedelten Tiere und Pflanzen.“ Er bildete sich für einen Moment ein, dass Will interessiert schien und er begann leiser zu sprechen. Nach und nach begann er sich Lecter entgegen zu beugen, um ihn besser verstehen zu können, das Messer unter seiner flachen Hand auf der Armlehne.  
„Das interessanteste an diesen Tieren ist jedoch die Schale. Sie besteht aus drei Falten die äußerste ist die härteste und schützt vor Angreifern und Fressfeinden die untere dient zur Regulierung des Wassers, damit die Kiemen es zum atmen verwenden könne. Die mittlere bleibt aber die Sensorik. Die Nerven sind dort verwurzelt. In ihrem Verhaltensmuster bist du einer Muschel sehr ähnlich.“  
Er stand vorsichtig auf und umrundete Wills Sessel.  
„Wir beginnen mit der Schale. Hart und undurchdringlich, wenn man nicht die richtige Technik hat wird man nie an das Fleisch herankommen.“ Er betrachtete das Messer unter Wills Hand, sein Blick in einer Art Trance nur auf sein Gesicht fixiert. „Die Muskeln verspannen sich, greift man an, wie sie es von ihrer Umgebung gewohnt ist.“ Er streckte die Hand nach dem Brieföffner aus und Will umklammerte ihn mit seiner Hand, wie ein Kind, dass seine Bauklötze nicht hergeben will.  
„Aber, wenn man es anders versucht.“ Er ging um den Sessel herum und duckte sich hinter der Lehne. Will konnte ihm nicht mehr ohne weiteres folgen und drehte sich herum, um zu sehen, was er dort vorhatte. Der Öffner lag unbewacht auf der Lehne. Mühelos nahm Hannibal, als er sich wieder aufrichtete das Instrument von der Lehne und ließ es sicher in seine Hosentasche gleiten.  
Mittlerweile war er wieder das Zentrum Wills Konzentration.  
„Was uns von einer Muschel unterscheidet ist die Angst. Angst ist eine Schutzreaktion des Körpers, die uns vor dem Sterben bewahrt.“ Will starrte ihn irritiert an.  
„Eine Muschel in einemvergifteten See nimmt die Giftstoffe auf, weil sie keine Angst kennt und stirbt letztendlich an ihrer Furchtlosigkeit. Wir haben Angst-,“  
„Ich habe Angst davor, dass er wieder anruft. Und gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass ich ihm helfen muss!“, brach er plötzlich hervor. Seine Stimme bebte vor zurückgehaltenen Emotionen. Hilflos fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch sein Gesicht.  
„Sieh mich an.“, Hannibals Stimme drang zu ihm durch das Chaos und den Terror, der durch die letzten Fälle entstanden war. Er zwang sich dazu dem Mann dem er mehr beichten konnte als seiner Mutter ins Gesicht zu blicken.  
„Ich sehne mich aber auch danach diese Grenzerfahrungen zu machen.“, gab er zu und schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen herunter. „Sie sind ein Teil von mir.“ Seine Stimmer war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen wie ein dunkles Tuch aus. Minutenlang geschah gar nichts. Dann klingelte sein Handy.  
Er zog es aus seiner Hosentasche und nahm das Gespräch an, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.  
„Jack? Ja, ich bin sofort da.“  
„Lass dich nicht von ihm vergiften.“ Hannibals Augen bohrten sich in seine wie Giftpfeile, doch er hielt seinem Blick stand.  
„Ich bin bereits vergiftet. Aber ich glaube, dass ich uns alle retten kann, wenn ich nur genug davon inhaliere. Ob ich dabei sterbe, kann ich ja selbst entscheiden. Schließlich habe ich Angst.“  
Er lächelte Hannibal beinahe versöhnlich an.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen.“

Nachdem Will fort war machte er sich immer noch Gedanken, über das was er zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er hatte das Gespräch in eine vollkommen andere Richtung lenken wollen.  
Aber eins wusste er. Um an Muschelfleisch zu kommen hatte er nie das richtige Werkzeug besessen.


End file.
